The Ultimate Challenge
by jackiedogs91793
Summary: This is about me and my friends going on a road trip to Forks to get our men! Chapter 2, UP!
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the middle seat of the car, with my right foot woman, Ariana, on my right, and my left foot woman, Katie, on my left. We were on our way to Barnes and Noble!

"So…," I say, " Someone was selling this amazingly awesome 1953 Chevrolet. And"

"Jackie," Ariana interrupted, "You don't say the t in Chevrolet."

"Why not?" I ask. " The t is there to be said"

"Chevrolet is French. You don't say the t." Katie says.

"That's not a good answer. There is a t in thought, and you say the t there. Plus, that's like not saying the k in knock." I answered back.

"You don't say the k in knock either." Ariana snaps back.

"You guys are LETTERIST!!" I yell back.

"Calm down Jackie." Ariana says, " What were you saying about the truck?"

"Oh, any who…, I'm going to paint it bright blue, and put flowers on it."

"Bella's truck is red not blue, and it doesn't have flowers on it." Ariana states

"I'm not Bella, if I painted it red, people would think I'm a twilight addict. Plus I like blue and flowers."

"You are a twilight addict. That's why you went to TA, Twilighters Anonymous. " Katie says.

"HEY!" Ariana says, " Don't forget about me. I was there too. Along with Jessie and Val. But please, continue about your truck."

"And I'm gonna get a vanity plate that says I LUV JSPR. Cause I heart Jasper Hale!!"

" You can have Jasper." Katie says. " Cause Emmett is my irritable grizzly."

Ariana says, " Ewww, you guys can have them. I want the dream boat, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!"

"Ariana," I say, " What about Bella? She is Edwards one true love, the one he has waited for, for over 100 years. And they are kinda engaged, and getting married."

Ariana says, " No, Bella falls back in love with Jacob, and Jacob imprints on her, and they live happily ever after, and have werewolf babies. Then me and Edward get married. And we go on out honeymoon and… you know… what people do on their honeymoons. They…"

"PLAY CHESS!" Katie screams out.

"Exactly," Ariana says, " and I've been practicing all week. Knight to E4! But you know Edward isn't married, but Emmett and Jasper are. They've both played chess with their wives a bunch of times. I hear Emmett is quite good."

"Oh, Alice sees the moment Jasper lays eyes on me that we'd be happier then he and Alice ever were, and would be. S0o0o they get a divorced. But still remain good friends." I say.

"Yup, same thing here. Except Emmett loves both me and Rosalie the same. So Rosalie and I fight to the finish and I win. Ha Ha Ha!"

"That makes a lot of sense." says Ariana.

" Oh, Oh!! I have an idea!" Excaims Katie. " We should go to forks to win our men!"

" OME!! How come I didn't think of that before!! Let's go next week! Ariana ask your mom when you get home, and we'll ask mine." I say.

" I don't know," Ariana says. " I think I'm in trouble again."

"What for this time?" I ask.

" The lady at the nail salon didn't give my mom a back massage, again, and I'm grounded."

" Well then get ungrounded." says Katie, " any how it doesn't hurt to ask."

So we all put out hands in the middle of our little circle, and were about to scream, "YAY FORKS!!" When we realize Katie is supposed to be driving. So she swerves from driving on the English side of the road, to the side us Americans drive on. After we get over the scare, we pull into the Barnes and Noble parking lot, and meet Valerie by the door.

**A/N: this is my first time writing a fan-fic, suggestions, comments, concerns, and ideas R welcome!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"OME!!" says Valerie. " You guys are finally here, I've been waiting for like eternity."

"Val, why didn't you tell me you were a vampire? When can you bite me?!" asks Ariana.

"Since when am I a vampire? What would make you think that? I mean I would LOVE to be a vampire but sadly, I am not." answers Val.

"Well, you said you've been waiting for eternity and only a vampire can live for ever. You no what, never mind." Ariana states.

So me, Val, Katie, and Ariana walk into Barnes and Noble. We all dressed in black because we are secret agents from the VIA, Vampire Intelligence Agency. Why you may be asking yourselves are VIA agents sneaking around Barnes and Noble. Well… because they have a video camera. And the people who work there are all like you can't have a video camera. To that we've asked, why can't we have a video camera. And they are all like cause it's the rules, but the real reason is because "The Man' doesn't want us to have a video camera. We learned this last time we were here, right before we got kicked out.

So… we all pretend like we had guns and all covered each others backs. We even rolled on the ground to escape the view of the video cameras that the store has ("The Man" lets the people who work there have cameras, CAMERAIST!!). After a few minutes we make it to the YA Fiction section. We walk to the authors/ authoresses who's last names start with a M. And we find Meyer comma Stephenie. In all their glory stands Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. In regular and special edition!

Katie whips out the camera! And sets it on one of the comfy reading chairs that are there to be sat in. But as we've learned from experience your not allowed to a.) have a sleep over in the store and use the chairs as beds and b.) sit in them and read all day if you have no intention of buying something. But I digress.

We turn the camera on , and point it at the books. And start to tell our viewers about what you can do with these magical books.

"Hi! There are many uses for the amazingly spectacular books that Stephenie Meyer, that's Stephenie with an e! has typed, cause no one hand writes things anymore. Not since Johannes Gutenburg, cause he invented the printing press." Says Katie.

" Yup, Yup. You can make a fort. Now this fort can protect you from most people ages 5- 17 cause they don't like to read. To keep the same age group away you can throw the books at them. When you do this they will either run for their mommies, not realize the book is coming and let is bonk them on their heads, or step out of the way and throw the book back at you." I say.

"Also with the books you could practice your posture, by placing it on the top of your head, and walking around. You could also make and UGLY dress B-E-A-UTIFUL by gluing the books on. But be careful, cause your dress might be a little heavy, and if you do this you CAN'T rip any pages out cause that would be unholy." Says Val.

"Which brings us to our next point. You can use these books to help teach and preach the religion of Cullenism. Where Twilight is the book of creation, and New Moon, Eclipse are the old testament. But we don't know if Breaking Dawn will start the new testament or just continue the Old testament. Cause it all depends it Edward BITES Bella!! Come on man, you know you want to, just do it all ready!!" says Ariana.

" Or the simplest, most world renown, most widely used practice of these books is TO READ IT!!" We all say in unison.

After this we do a little dance, make a little love (to the books), get down tonight. Cause this series is amazing. The best books written. After we show these books our love we had to give a little appreciation to the other Stephenie Meyer book The Host, and then we say a little hello to Harry Potter.

Then we go to the little café in the book store to gain some energy. I get some cereal, even though it's no irritable grizzly. Ariana gets Diet Pepsi because it's what Spunk Ransom aka Robert Pattinson aka the guy that plays Edward in the movie, drinks, but she also says she drinks it because it is good. Valerie gets vegetarian lasagna, cause she's vegetarian, like the Cullens, and because Bella makes lasagna. But we don't know why a café sells lasagna. And Katie gets fish because Charlie likes fish.

We all eat in silence until Katie screams out, "You know the guy from brother bear, the guy that turns into the bear, Kenai, he's like the cartoon version of Jacob Black."

"OMFC!" I say, "Your right he is, but why are we talking about Jacob, he's yucky! I don't know how Bella can still care fro him. He isn't even man enough to go to Bella's wedding. He's such a baby!"

After we all finish eating. We head back towards the Twilight book. And in one of the Comfy reading chairs we find Andrew reading Twilight. We all share a delighted scream, and Valerie screams, " I didn't know you read Twilight! What do you think of it, cause I've never met a Twilight guy."

"It's good." Andrew says. "I can see why you guys love Edward so much. But I gotta go. I need to get a book for AP. Bye!"

So after Andrew leaves we act out some of the scenes from Twilight. Then when we get to the part where Edward saves Bella's life. The time when the car almost runs her over. One of the Barnes and Noblers are like, " Dudes you can't have a camera in here."

And Ariana's response to that is, " We're not dudes, we're dudettes. And we are on a sekrit mission from the VIA. I can't tell you what the VIA is cause then if I did, I'd have to suck all o your blood."

After that comment we run to the ladies potty room, cause he can't come in here. The we catch our breath, and climb out the window, but we lock the door and keep the sink running, cause we need revenge for last time.

When we make it to the parking lot, a thought looked like it was coming closer, and closer, until it hit me. "Val" I said, "would you be interested in coming to Forks with us."

"I don't know," says Val, " I don't like to fly, cause I don't have wings, so I usually fall."

"We're not flying. We're gonna take a car, and go on a road trip, and Drive real FAST!" says Ariana.

"Alright, I'll come. It's better than what I was planning to do this summer, which was nothing!" Val replies.

Then we all put our hands in the middle and scream, "YAY Forks!! Here we come!" and this time we had no reason to fear for our lives.


End file.
